<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Terrors by PatterCake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893276">Night Terrors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake'>PatterCake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time, Lemongrab - Fandom, lsp - Fandom, lumpygrab - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I will adds cws per nightmare in the notes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Lsp also has some stuff going on, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Psychological Trauma, Scars, cheek/forehead kisses, comforting s/o, lemongrab 3 is an abuse victim and he DESERVES to be cared for, lemongrab has nightmares, lemongrab headcannons, lemonhope episodes inspired nightmares, takes place after CAWM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemongrab has a terrible nightmare that brings back his worst fears, both about the past and about himself. Fortunately LSP is there to help him, but is she really as stable as she seems? And will they both be able to overcome their fears?   (on indefinite hiatus as I am unhappy w this)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earl of Lemongrab/Lumpy Space Princess, Lemonspace, Lumpygrab, Princess Bubblegum &amp; Earl of Lemongrab, again to some extent, lemongrabxlsp, lumpy space princess &amp; her parents (to some extent), parent and child elements- Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>lumpygrab fics by me</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Earl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345148">Sick Day</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake">PatterCake</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake">PatterCake</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429054">Will everybody please give him a little bit of space</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/secreterces5/pseuds/secreterces5">secreterces5</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>while nothing massively graphic happens and all this stuff could be shown in the actual show with only minor censorship concerns here's the cws for today's nightmare: teeth stuff, bleeding and body horror, child abuse, horror imagery, animals that have been hurt, amputation and death, what happens in the lemon hope arc regarding cannibalism.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lemongrab was walking in darkness on a cold mirror. The glass was cold as ice and he felt strangely heavy, as if his reflection was weighing him down. </p><p>The empty black seemed to stretch on for miles- though as he went deeper into the blackness he passed things. There was a cow coming towards him. He smiled and reached for the creature only for it to flinch in terror from him and gallop away. He saw that it's backside had been completely bitten off and felt uneasy. </p><p>The heaviness inside him worsened. </p><p>He passed broken harps. Chains. Shock collars. A toilet like the one in Lemonhope's bathroom. All symbols of his mistakes. He stepped on one of the harps and shuddered at the sad note the snapped string made. A single, solitary note that echoed in the darkness. As it slowly melted into the dark he realised just how truly alone he was in this place. He forced himself forwards. </p><p>There was a strange feeling in his mouth. Curiously, he touched one of his fangs with his tongue only for it to unhinge. He opened his mouth, gagging as his tooth fell out into his yellow hand. And then more fell like rain. His teeth dropped from his gums and he helplessly watched them clatter into his hands. </p><p>Soon his hands were full of teeth and then the blood came- bubblegum flavoured. It was sickeningly sweet and stuck his gums together. He dropped his sharp teeth and tried to prise his mouth open with his fingers but they just came away covered with sticky gum. Each piece of gum had little eyes and a mouth that opened to mutter in his mother's voice-</p><p>"My first failed experiment." said the gum on his left thumb.</p><p> "Should have stayed dead." said another.</p><p>"Unacceptable.” muttered the remaining pieces.</p><p>He shook his hands to shake the gum off and kept trying to jam his fingers into his mouth. But the sticky gum just kept flowing out of him. Falling in thick droplets on the black surface he staggered over. </p><p>It was then that he heard a groan in front of him. He dropped his hands and ran towards it, approaching the slumped figure of the princess of lumpy space. She lay face down on the floor, turned away from him. He tried to speak to her, but no sound came out. He tried to beg her to help him but he couldn't- only strained, pained noises came out of him. He came nearer and reached for her when he stopped. There was something wrong...</p><p>The lump on her side had been bitten off, with jagged bite marks left on her body- like those the second earl of Lemongrab had on his face. A pool of lilac blood was seeping out of her- one of the few coloured things in the black world. Vivid and horribly real. It even had a salty smell. </p><p>He tried to ask her who did this, what had happened to her when something rose up into his throat. </p><p>He doubled over, about to be sick. Whatever was coming out of him completely blocked his throat. He could no longer breathe, just try to force it out of him. The bubblegum in his mouth melted away and was replaced by a salty taste as the thing in his mouth finally dislodged. He unhinged his jaws and spat it out. Only to be horrified.</p><p>The thing he'd had inside him was LSP's missing piece. It dribbled purple blood on the floor around his feet- the same blood he could taste in his mouth. The bite marks on her body were from him. He opened his mouth to pleadingly explain himself- that he hadn't meant to, that he didn't remember, that it can't have been him but there was no point.</p><p>She was completely still. He had killed her. </p><p>He felt himself grow weak and slide to the floor. How could he have done this? He'd thought he was different- that he would be acceptable. How could he have repeated the first Earl's mistakes? How could he have killed her? He'd promised himself he would never hurt her...</p><p>In the black glassy surface there was his yellow reflection, but he realised with horror that it was no longer his reflection. Instead of his face was the bloated face of the first Lemongrab. His fat jaws slowly cracked open to reveal rows of sharp teeth. Each one stained with purple like his own mouth. And in between the teeth, he could see the second Lemongrab's terrified eye widen as he opened his mouth to scream and scream and scream. </p><p>The screaming continued even after Lemongrab was back in his bedroom. And then he realised that the scream was coming not from the second earl but from himself. He forced himself to stop and sat up. Panting and hugging himself he stared up at his ceiling mural. </p><p>Normally the frolicking rabbits, the beautiful birds and the little lemons brought him peace. But now he couldn't even see the beautiful drawing. He could only think of the flawed, disgusting, cracked and filthy surface hiding beneath it, just waiting to unleash its ugliness. He thought about the crack he'd filled with a lemonjon candy. A scar in the ceiling that was like the scars on his body, from when the first Lemongrab was remade into him. He'd also painted over his scars but he mustn't forget that like the wall, his dark past was always there. Hidden away but not gone.</p><p>The purple flowers carefully painted only made him feel terrified. They were the same colour as the blood, as her chewed up and spat out lump. It had been so real!</p><p><em> "What if," </em> he thought, horrified, <em> "what if it was real?" </em> </p><p>Maybe he really had murdered her. And lumpy people weren't like candy people. He wouldn't be able to put her back together. He'd already been forgiven too quickly for his crimes and now there would be no forgiveness. And there would be no LSP...</p><p>He had to go and look for her. </p><p>Lemongrab jumped out of his bed with a yell and stood gnashing his teeth- slightly reassured that he still had them. LSP had moved into the Earldom temporarily post her coronation as things were still tense between her and her parents, and there was no way Lemongrab would allow her to sleep outside in the woods. It was simply too dangerous! But with the dream he'd just had...</p><p>Perhaps he was the real danger. </p><p>Her room was right next to his. He ran to the wall and felt it with a shaking hand, looking for soft spots. He preferred to build using soil instead of brick and once he found a soft part he easily dug out a hole with his hands- screaming her name and he squeezed through the hole he'd made. </p><p>But it was empty. He felt sick with worry and went over to her bed. He felt the still warm covers despairingly and wondered whether she had ran away. Perhaps that was best for her. She should escape from him before he became more of a monster than he already was. </p><p>"Uh..." her voice came from behind him, "Lemongrab? </p><p>She floated in through the hole he'd made. "I went to check on you after I heard you yelling and... uhh..." She gestured at the hole, "You were one step ahead." </p><p>LSP struggled to catch Lemongrab as he threw himself at her and awkwardly patted his back. "Hey are you ok?"</p><p>If she had legs she could have kicked herself for asking such as stupid question. OF COURSE he wasn't okay! When she first heard his scream jolt her awake she'd been terrified that there was a fire or worse: That he'd got hurt.</p><p>Lemongrab patted her all over her body. Looking at her carefully, looking for something but not looking at her face. Not meeting her eyes. He walked around her and only after he’d reassured himself that she was still the same did he calm down. But only slightly. His eyes were still wide and he was shivering, even though the room was anything but cold. </p><p>Lemongrab was pretty jumpy and unreasonably anxious but she’d never seen him like this. He looked so… frightened. LSP had been with him when GOLB came out of the sky and they were all convinced they were about to die, and even then he’d stayed pretty calm and collected. So seeing him looking so, she couldn’t even describe it, so<em> lost </em>was terrifying. </p><p>“What freaking happened to you?” she whispered.</p><p>“I have had theee most... terrible vision.”</p><p>“You mean you had like… a bad dream?”</p><p>“Not bad…” he whispered, his eyes haunted, “Unacceptable…”</p><p>"You wanna go and uh..." LSP clumsily patted his shoulder. "sit down?"</p><p>She led him over to the bed and he sat down. He looked miserable and immediately curled up like a frightened child. His nose jutted over his knees which even in a time like this, LSP found incredibly cute. </p><p>She wished she knew what to say to calm him down. Maybe she could say something funny? But she doubted it was possible to lighten the mood when the mood was this bad. She sat down on the bed next to him and carried on racking her brains for something to say. </p><p>Maybe if she thought about what she would want someone to say to her? When she'd had nightmares after first coming to Ooo and she woke up cold and afraid in the woods with no one around her, what did she want to comfort her then? When she was the only non animal for miles and she was all by herself, all she really wanted was to know that she wasn't alone. </p><p>"I used to have a lot of nightmares." she said, "so... I know what it's like." </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>"Yeah." she continued, "When I first ran away from home and I was like, roughing it for the first time. And I had no lumping idea what I was doing… and there were freaking wolves and junk. I got bitten a lot and now I'm kinda a bit scared of dogs.” she laughed nervously, “I had a lot of bad dreams then so… I know that it's scary. You don't know what's real and you kinda lose it." </p><p>“Yes… yes I lost... so much.” </p><p>“So do you wanna um… like… talk about it?”</p><p>Talk about it? Unacceptable! Absolutely not! No talking! There was no way he could tell her what his dream had been about. She’d hate him forever- she’d think he was a failure, that he should have stayed dead. That he was unacceptable. But perhaps he should tell her, so she would know how dangerous he was. It would be cruel to lie to her when she was in danger from him. If he truly didn’t want to hurt her, then he had to tell her. </p><p>But then she wouldn’t love him anymore… </p><p>LSP sat and waited for a response that didn’t come. “...Gonna take that as a no…”</p><p>LSP awkwardly kicked the three lumps on the bottom of her body back and forth, trying to think of some way to get him to tell her what had happened. She hated not knowing things about people. When she was still in lumpschool and Melissa kept secrets from her or didn’t tell her the major drama bombs she’d always get so mad. Back then if Melissa refused to tell her something she’d start guessing until Melissa couldn’t keep a lid on it anymore and blurted out the truth. </p><p>“How about- if you don’t wanna talk about it, I’ll try to guess what happened?” she said with forced cheerfulness, “That way you’ll be talking about it but also kinda not. Pretty smart right? You can like, spend the rest of your life thanking me later-”</p><p>Lemongrab opened his mouth to protest but there was no stopping his girlfriend. </p><p>“-I know I know I was just about to say that I’m the smartest person in the world ever. That’s why I bet I’ll be able to figure it out. Was it about like… spiders or something?”</p><p>“No. I am…” Lemongrab looked at the floor uncomfortably, “not afraid of insects.”</p><p>“Wow you’re so bra-ave~” She said flirtatiously, trying to lighten the mood. Normally Lemongrab would’ve been overjoyed and flustered to hear her say something like that. But after the reminder of what he was capable of and how undeserving he was of her trust let alone her <em> love </em>, it just made him feel worse.  </p><p>“I hate insects.” LSP continued, “Was it about… was it one of those nightmares where you’re naked at work?”</p><p>“NNGH WHAT? People have those?”</p><p>“Yeah. Like… I used to have this recurring bad dream about turning up to the princess potluck with my lumps out. And then when I try to put them back in they explode. Also there’s a crocodile who tells me I’m a disappointment to my parents. Did your dream have a crocodile?”</p><p>“No. No crocodiles were present. There was aaaa… cow.” </p><p>“So you had a dream about like, farming or something? That sounds pretty chill.” LSP asked.</p><p>“No.” Lemongrab replied darkly.</p><p>“Okay… Did something happen to the cow like did it- omg did it DIE!”</p><p>“Nnnngh… most likely. An animal cannot survive injuriiiies of such severity.” He remembered LSP’s bleeding body and had to reach out and squeeze her arm. All that lilac blood pooling on the floor, the sight of it on his teeth, the salty, salty taste of it in his mouth. He felt like throwing up. “I am leaving.”</p><p>He jumped to his feet and was about to go back to his room when LSP floated in front of him and jammed herself into the hole he’d dug, stopping him leaving. She folded her arms crossly. “You can’t go when you’re still so messed up. I get that maybe I’m not the… best at dealing with this stuff but you shouldn’t keep it all inside where it’s gonna hurt you. It’s like uh, like being sick. You need to throw up to get the bad stuff out and if you don’t it’ll just get worse.”</p><p>“I cannot get any worse...” He muttered bitterly.</p><p>“Yeah!” LSP said cheerfully, misunderstanding him, “Like the worst is over and now it’s all gonna be good stuff!”</p><p>“Nnngh no no no no you do not UNDERSTAND!” Lemongrab yelled despairingly. “I am a failure, useless, I should have never been remade and I am unacceptable! You need tooo leave- leave to go to safety. I am warning you.” he pointed at her and hissed, “I am warning you about me.”</p><p>“Huh? Warning me? Why? Also you’re lumping great so don’t say mean junk about yourself okay. Why would even think that?” </p><p>“Because to be a Lemongrab is to be unacceptable!”</p><p>“Come on that’s stupid.” she comforted, “You’re so cool and nice!”</p><p>“Nnnngh NO NO NO!” Lemongrab got up and started circling her like a shark. Pacing in a circle normally calmed him down. There was no other way, he decided, she didn’t understand. He was going to have to tell her everything.</p><p>“The first Lemongrab was…” he began, “nnnnnnmmmgh He bit his brother he hurt his children! He is the reason my own people are so afraid of me for they know. They know his reign iiis... not ended.”</p><p>“Ugh,” LSP said, “what?”</p><p>Lemongrab stopped in front of her and looked up, looking right into her eyes with an intensity that scared her a little. He placed both hands over his heart and told her:</p><p>“He is still here. His evil is still inside me. I was made with his matter and I have theeee scars tooo prove it- even my lemon rind mind is made with parts of his. His memories are mine… his feelings… mine... I remember what it was to slice through my twin’s head, to sever his legs with my teeth.” His eyes turned vacant as he lost himself to memory. “I remember that…” he whispered, “that it... felt good! It felt good for him so that means it would feel good for me! So we are the same lemon and that means that one day I too will destroy everything I hold dear.”</p><p>LSP thought about what to say to that.</p><p>“Okay so this big bro of yours sounds like a total bumslop,” she started, “and that’s really sad and rough, and I’m totally here for you if you ever wanna talk about it. But even if he was like, your organ donor or something, that doesn’t mean you’re the same person. You’re not him and you wouldn’t bully people like that.”</p><p>“But he is also Lemongrab…” he interjected, “and <em> I </em>am Lemongrab so he is me and I am him. What if I one day hurt people like he did…” He rubbed his hands over each other anxiously and looked away, unable to meet her eyes as his mind travelled back to his nightmare, “what if I even hurt you…”</p><p>“Don't be such a dummy, dummy. You're not gonna hurt anyone…” LSP stated, “Dummy.” </p><p>“But it wasn’t anyone!” Lemongrab explained pleadingly, desperately wanting her to understand that he was a monster and that she needed to leave him, “ It was you! You were the one I hurt! In my dream Iiiiiiii dreamt that I had maimed your fragile purple frame… and… and killed you.”</p><p>There was a silence. Lemongrab felt lemon flavoured tears well up in his eyes as he thought about how much she must hate him now. </p><p>“I am so sorry princess.” he sniffled, “So deeeeeply sorry and filled with sour regrets. But alas you must understand now that I am… not a very good boyfriend and you must go home.” LSP didn’t move. She just hovered in the air, looking at him with a surprised expression. That only made everything harder. “I...I said you can go home. Please leave. I do not want to hurt you.”</p><p>“Aw…” much to his surprise, instead of running away screaming LSP comfortingly draped an arm around him and stroked his face with her other hand, “of course you don’t wanna hurt me- You love me!” </p><p>“W-well… yes… of course I care for you.” he muttered, “You are my precious sugarlump and <em> that is why I need you to- </em>”</p><p>“No no no! I’m talking now.” LSP put a hand over his mouth to shut him up, “And listen- dreams don’t mean anything. They’re just messed up films made out of memories and feelings and like I dunno,stuff. They don’t mean anything and they DEFINITELY don’t get to decide whether you’re evil. And you’re totes not evil. You’re so scared of hurting people you even have nightmares about it- I bet any genuine evils never worry about that, they just, you know, do evil stuff. And that shows that you’re definitely not evil and you’re definitely, absolutely, <em> completely totally </em> not this other guy who was you but worse.” </p><p>“But I don't even know <em> who </em> I am-” Lemongrab whispered. When he’d first been remade the Princess had run many tests to determine if his body was reknitting properly, and if he would be a whole person at the end of the process- but no one had ever tried to figure out if he would be a <em> good </em>person. Let alone what kind of person he was. He still had so many terrifying memories and urges it was impossible to tell where his predecessors ended and he began- whoever he was. And how could he know he wasn’t the first Lemongrab if he didn’t even know who he was? How could he be sure he wouldn’t hurt anyone? He couldn’t. And that was why-</p><p>“So maybe you don’t know who the lump you are,” LSP’s voice cut through his despairing thoughts, “But I do. I know who you are. You’re my sweet Lemongrab and you'd never hurt me. You wouldn't even hurt a bee.” </p><p>Lemongrab was about to start yelling again but he stopped himself. Maybe there was a truth to what she was saying. Maybe there wasn’t. Perhaps he was a good person and LSP was right. Or perhaps he would shed more blood than the first earl ever did. Maybe it was too soon to tell. All these questions swirled around in his mind but the only thing he could say in reply was, “I-I think it is would not hurt a fly.” </p><p>“Ew that's dumb flies deserve to be hurt. Like when you see those lumping bullies sitting on your food and rubbing their tiny hands- that absolutely clumps my lumps. I wanna swat every one of those stupid idiots.” </p><p>“Flies cannot help themselves. I think it is cruel to destroy a creature that cannot help but be unacceptable.” Lemongrab said quietly, “I simply let them out of the window.”</p><p>LSP smiled and wrapped herself around him. Softly, she said, “See… you wouldn't hurt a fly. You wouldn't ever hurt me.” </p><p>Lemongrab put his hand on her arm and patted it thoughtfully.</p><p>“But even so liii had that vision... I still… I still had nasty thoughts. I still have the first Lemongrab inside me.” without realising, he slipped a hand into his sleeve to feel the ridge of a scar around his wrist, and the pinpricks left behind by stitches. “I am so unacceptable....”</p><p>“Come on. So what if you have bad thoughts?”LSP said impatiently. Calming him down was taking a lot longer than expected and she wanted to go back to bed, “Everyone has bad thoughts- it's okay. It's normal. You're not lumping unacceptable or whatever. You're just you, but a bit messed up inside. It's okay baby. Just don't do anything scary. That's what really matters.” </p><p>“Oh.” He muttered, still tracing his scar.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s what’s on the outside that counts- just don’t do anything bad like don’t- what exactly happened in your dream?”</p><p>“I-hmm... let’s see, many things happened. All my teeth fell out, my mom said she hates me- I think- and then I found you-”</p><p>“That’s one good thing at least.</p><p>“-But you were dead because I had bitten your lump off and killed you.”</p><p>“Dude.” LSP pointed at her lumps, “These things are detachable.” </p><p>“They are?” He asked in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah it’s like a lizard tale type situation. I can even do it now if you-”</p><p>“NO NO I DO NOT WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN!” The vision of the lilac blood and her lifeless body returned to him, “NO NO!” </p><p>“OKAY OKAY! Look see I’m still fine!” LSP waved her arms about, “see? Fi-i-ine!”</p><p> “O-Oh.” Lemongrab quietened down. “Hm.”</p><p>“And yeah. It’s a dream. So long as you don’t actually bite me it’s all good. Like, sometimes when we argue I imagine how much I’d like to throw you into a volcano but I DON’T DO THAT!” she shrugged flippantly and said smiling, “So it’s all good!”</p><p>Lemongrab decided not to think about the volcano thing. “So… what you aare saying is... I just have tooo... not do anything bad?”</p><p>“Yeah boyyy…”</p><p>Lemongrab looked thoughtful. “I can try.” </p><p>“I think that's all anyone can do y'know?” </p><p>“Nnnngh I suppose.” </p><p>She floated over to her bed and landed on the covers. “Do you wanna go back to bed now?” </p><p>“Yes. But I have aaa small favour…” Lemngrab held up two pinched fingers as if to show just how small he meant, “tooo ask.”</p><p>LSP sighed internally. She just wanted to go back to sleep... “Okay what is it. And if it’s the “can we please go fishing” question again then the answer is lumping no.”</p><p>“Fishing is fun.” Lemongrab sulked, “It’s not my fault you do not have anyyy... taste.” LSP rolled her eyes, “But I had a different favour in mind.” </p><p>“So what do you want then?”</p><p>“Nnnngh I am an earl…”</p><p>“Yeah?” she said irritably.</p><p>“An earl who is… too scared to go and sleep in his own room by himself.” </p><p>LSP blinked and then her face split into a grin. “Okaaay. I get iiiit… you wanna do a sleepover in here tonight?” she teased.</p><p>“Yes!” he said happily, “Much yes! Many yeses!”  </p><p>LSP floated out of her bed and poked his chest, “Change out of your pyjamas tho.” </p><p>“Whyyyyyy?” Lemongrab whined.</p><p>“Because no offense but you nervous-sweated all over them like- your armpits are all soggy.”</p><p>Lemongrab looked down at his grey pajamas that consisted of a shirt and pants. He raised one arm, sniffed, and made a face of complete disgust.</p><p>“You’re gonna catch a cold,” she chastised, “-and also you’re gonna stink. Go change, stinky boy.”</p><p>“Okay. But come with meee…”</p><p>“...Are you seriously too scared to go into <em> your own room </em> by yourself?” There was always something new with this lemon.</p><p>“Yes...” Lemongrab said quietly and bowed his head adorably. LSP smiled and patted him on the head, deciding to humor him this one time.  </p><p>“Okay fine. I’ll hold your hand.” </p><p>LSP took his yellow hand and led him into his room. His covers were half on the floor in a mess but everything else was the same. Lemongrab let go and went to the wooden wardrobe pushed against the soily bedroom wall.</p><p>Lemongrab started unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off and LSP stared at him and his slender beautiful bare back. He’d said something about scars but he didn’t seem to have any- he was completely smooth all over. Maybe he painted over them?</p><p>“Ahem,” Lemongrab said self consciously, about to take his pants off. “Dooooo yoouu mind?”</p><p>LSP looked away while Lemongrab took off his trousers. She tried to focus on the floor of his room though it was pretty difficult to focus on anything when she could hear Lemongrab rummaging around in his wardrobe behind her. Completely naked. Sweating, she kept on trying to keep her eyes trained on the floor and then she spotted Lemongrab’s nightcap next to his bed. He must have dropped it in the rush to go see her. She picked it up. </p><p>“You have my royal permission to look at me now.” LSP turned back around. Lemongrab was wearing a white nightdress embroidered along the lace hem and short sleeves with budding lemon branches. Each yellow and white flower had been carefully stitched to make something beautiful and fragile that suited him much better than his grey pajamas. But most striking was the yellow lemon on his chest, and the white “2” sewed over it. </p><p>“Why the two?” she asked, “also you look lumping beautiful. Very, uh, acceptable.”</p><p>“Nnnnngh stooooop… How dare you... “ Lemongrab looked away in embarrassment while trying to hide his smile. “And theee two is for Lemongrab two. He was the second earl. The one who defeated the first Earl of Lemongrab after he weeeent sour but alas…” Lemongrab saddened and said mournfully, “Lemongrab two is now with us only in the form of his recycled body parts.”</p><p>LSP placed the nightcap on his head. “Sorry for ur loss. And are you made up of him too?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“So you’re not just made up of the bad Lemongrab- and Lemongrab two was a good boy right?”</p><p>“Yes. He was sweet for a lemon.” Lemongrab took her hand and led them back into LSP’s bedroom. They could have used the corridor but he liked the more direct route he’d made by smashing a hole in the wall. Perhaps he could widen it, maybe even build a door? That way they could have more of these so called “sleepovers”. </p><p>“So not all of you is bad.” LSP said, floating over to the bed to collapse on the sheets, “Plus even though it all used to be other people- every inch of your body is all you now.” came her muffled voice, “And I think you're pretty lumping great. So even if the first Earl turned evil, who cares? There's only you now.” Lemongrab lay down next to her and she poked his long nose while crooning, “And you're so so SO sweet and nice~” </p><p>“I am not sweet! I am… sour…” he grumbled.</p><p>“Noo you’re the sweetest dumbest pretty boy ever.”</p><p>“No I am sour.” Lemongrab rolled onto her and brought his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her face,” and I can prove my taste…”</p><p>“No no!” LSP slammed her hand onto his puckered up mouth, “You know the rules! NO kissing after I've brushed my teeth, candy boy!” </p><p>Lemongrab looked annoyed. It was true that despite being a sour lemon candy he was technically still made out of candy, so the threat of LSP developing cavities and tooth ache if they got too carried away was always looming over their heads. But it was very aggravating.</p><p>Fortunately Lemongrab had thought of a loophole ages ago. </p><p>“That is only if you kiss me.” LSP turned from purple to maroon to bright pink as Lemongrab smugly bent over her again, “There are no rules stopping meee from kissing yoouu.” </p><p>Lemongrab wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and softly planted kisses all over her face and star while she giggled. </p><p>He gave her two final gentle pecks on her eyelids and then rested his forehead on hers, nuzzling her slightly. LSP reached up to stroke his head and felt an unmistakable bump with her fingers. She felt along what seemed to be some kind of ridge and frowned, then she realised. </p><p>“Hey um, Lemonpie?”</p><p>“Yes my sugarlump?”</p><p>“You said you had scars or something. So… do you actually?”</p><p>“Yes but they are very unnerving and rather ugly. So I cover them with yellow paint.”</p><p>“That must be mad uncomfies though!” wearing a full face of makeup was bad enough but <em> paint </em> ? And over your <em> whole body </em>?! “And it’s not ugly or whatever- not if it’s you.”</p><p>“You mean to say,” he lifted his head to look into her face, “that yooouuu… would like to see the scarring? That it would not... disturb you?”</p><p>“Nah of course not silly. I’ll always think you’re super handsome, even if you turn super ugly, because that’s what it’s like when you love someone. Like you wouldn’t care if I grew three extra arms and turned into a rat right?”</p><p>Lemongrab laughed, “While that is unlikely I suppose it is true. I would still love you, even if you were a rat. And theee painting is quite… uncomfies, as you said. I suppose I could afford to at least… wash it off foooor sleeping.”</p><p>“Yay! And on the subject of sleeping-” LSP rolled out of his embrace onto her side of the bed and started getting comfortable, “bed time…”</p><p>Lemongrab smiled. “Goodnight, how dare you.”</p><p>He also rolled over and pulled the covers up to his nose- just as he liked it. They smelled like her and were soft like her, so it felt like he was wrapped up in her arms. He started to drift off to sleep but then LSP yanked the covers onto herself. Leaving him exposed. </p><p>After a silent tug of war with the blanket they ended up sleeping back to back, pressed against each other. He could feel the soft rise and fall of her body as she breathed.</p><p>This was so acceptable. LSP was so sweet and she knew just what to say to make him feel better. But as he thought about how perfect and sweet this moment was he remembered something LSP had said- what had it been? He put his hands on his temples as he used his infallible recall to remember their conversation- <em> “When I first ran away from home and I was like, roughing it for the first time. And I had no lumping idea what I was doing… and there were freaking wolves and junk. I got bitten a lot and now I'm kinda a bit scared of dogs. I had a lot of bad dreams.” </em></p><p>The thought of LSP going through something as horrible as what he had just suffered only to wake up, alone and afraid, far from home with no one to help her, was heart wrenching. He’d decided again this night that no matter what he would never allow himself to hurt even a hair on her head. And that meant he also had to protect her. Especially from nightmares. </p><p>“Princess...” He said quietly so he wouldn’t wake her if she was asleep.</p><p>“Yeah babe?” she whispered back and yawned.</p><p>“If you ever have a nightmare. You may always come to me.” </p><p>“Whatever.” she muttered and snuggled down deeper into the covers, “Go to sleep, idiot.”  </p><p>With that LSP drifted off into sleep and dreamed of a black, wide empty space. Where she floated with nothing but her reflection to keep her company while beside her Lemongrab dreamed of the same thing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cws for today's nightmare are: BUGS!!! specifically flies, swarms of flies, bugs inside you, giant bugs. Eye horror, panic and I guess child abuse. Uh... claustrophobia, cannibalism again, and I guess some sensory stuff regarding slimy liquid.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>LSP felt weirdly cold. The air around her was damp like that of a forest though there were no trees anywhere. Only an endless blackness. She was floating over some sort of huge mirror that stretched on as vast as the ocean with no end in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” she called but her voice was quickly swallowed up by the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She floated forwards. Or what she thought was forwards. Maybe she was floating sideways. Maybe she’d been turned around in this place and was going around and around in circles. Maybe she was lost. A sudden memory came to her of going round and round identical trees in panicking spirals, lost in the middle of nowhere with no one to help her. She felt uneasy.  </span>
</p><p><span>“Hellooo…?” she tried to sound brave, “Lsp in…” she trailed off uncertainty, “</span><span>da</span> <span>house…</span><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>There was a rustle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-” She shot up several feet out of fright, “What the hell? Who goes there?! How dare you?!” There was no reply. She must have imagined it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I sounded exactly like Lemongrab back there… who goes there how dare you...”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wonder if Lemmy sounds like me when he talks sometimes?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another rustle. Louder this time. There was no mistake, she’d definitely heard it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She floated backwards, squinting her eyes. “What the…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the rustle came again. Except now she knew it wasn’t a rustle- she’d recognise that sound anywhere- the sound of insect wings buzzing around her, about to sting her and bite her and crawl into her mouth and eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she felt one land on her. She flailed her arms, trying to swat them. She felt their disgusting wings brushing against her and felt the scratchings of tiny legs on her body. And then she felt something else. Suddenly everything was colder as a shadow, darker than the blackness, fell on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still trying to free herself from the swarm, she opened her eyes to stare up into the huge eyeballs of a gigantic fly. Its giant pincers opened to slice her in half as she screamed and tried to fly away from it. Only to run into her parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOM! DAD!” she yelled, still swatting at the flies, “LUMPING HELP ME!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents looked at her disapprovingly, “so THIS is what you’re doing instead of attending lumpy college?” Her father said in disbelief and as he opened his mouth to speak, flies poured out of him. Buzzing towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother shook her head sadly, “You’re such a disappointment. We had such high hopes for you…” a fat fly crawled out of her eyes with each word she said, “You were gonna study Princessology...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flies were swarming over her face and on every inch of her body. She would have screamed if she didn’t feel them swarm over her lips, just waiting for her to scream so they could start burrowing inside. There were heavy thuds behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to look over her shoulder and saw the huge pincers coming closer and closer. They opened like a pair of scissors, about to close with her in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also,” he mother added, “you’re faAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT-” Her voice became a high pitched ringing as the pincers snapped shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP woke up thrashing around and even when she could feel the soft, smooth, washed sheets on her back she still felt millions of scratchy legs crawling down her body. And those horrible pincers... She shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I thought Lemongrab’s the one who has the nightmares…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The nasty dream Lemongrab had two weeks ago had only been the beginning of a whole string of nightmares. Almost every night that week she was forcibly jolted awake by the sound of screams, yells or the unmistakable THWACK of a two metre tall lemon man thrashing around so hard he fell out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While his room had been quiet for almost a week now he was still tense and jumpy. And he kept falling asleep during the day he was so weary. Maybe his fragile mental state was affecting her more than she’d thought? Maybe she was more on edge and that was why she’d had that nasty dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of her nasty dream. The high pitched ringing noise hadn’t stopped. Where could it be coming from? Oh... LSP recognised it and flopped back onto her back with an “ugh… not this </span>
  <em>
    <span>again…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t ringing. It was just Lemongrab screaming at a frequency that was high even for him. Screaming in fear, that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dragged herself out of bed and went to the door he’d built to connect their rooms together. She didn’t bother knocking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a crowd of worried and tired lemon people around his bed. They were also feeling the effects of Lemongrab’s trauma, she supposed. They looked at her when she came in and left in single file after she waved her hand to dismiss them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab was still thrashing around wearing black pajamas that were three sizes too big for him- probably a hand-me-down from the first Earl after he became a tyrant. And though he’d stopped screaming, he was muttering something under his breath. She strained her ears to hear it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“get it...away… get it off….” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said in a pained whisper. It sounded like he had something nasty on him. She knew what that felt like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She floated on top of him, wrapping her arms around his torso to hold him down so he wouldn’t whack something and hurt himself like he did last time. “Come on…” she said softly, “it’s just a dream, you dummy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab gradually stopped thrashing around and finally opened his eyes. His pupils were slitted- which she’d learned was a sign he was probably either very happy, angry, or in this case, scared- and they swivelled round to focus on her only.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while he didn’t say anything. LSP carried on muttering soothing things while he slowly relaxed. His breathing gradually evened but he remained silent. And LSP watched with worry as his pupils didn’t return to their normal size, but remained slitted with panic.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow you saw something really scary huh?” She rubbed his forehead, which always succeeded in calming him down for some unexplained reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab remained silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP rolled onto the uncovered bed next to him. “Do you wanna, like, talk to me about it or...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just wanna lie there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned slightly to look at her. She’d moved away from him when she lay down on the bed. And without her touching him the fleeting sense of safety he’d felt had vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out a hand for her but then stopped. Did he deserve to touch her? Did he even deserve </span>
  <em>
    <span>her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was deeply ashamed that he’d woken her up again. It was so painful to wake up sweating and delirious surrounded by a crowd of anxious lemon people and a tired, worried LSP. And then seeing her yawning and acting sleepy for the rest of the day knowing it was his fault for disturbing her, that he was so high maintenance and a burden… it was awful. The aftermath of the nightmares was almost as bad as the dreams themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But fortunately he’d stopped screaming about a week ago and just lay in his bed, smothered by the sheets and twitching but too scared by what he saw to even scream. The dreams about biting and dungeons, shock collars and the pulsating, constricting darkness of a stomach you're trapped in. Closing in tighter and tighter around you until you can’t breathe. Afterwards just being in a dark room made him uneasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced nervously around his room. The darkness had dyed the familiar walls an unknowable black. And he had no way of knowing where the walls were- were they several metres away like they were supposed to be or had they moved closer, inching towards him with a malicious slowness, constricting like a stomach to trap him and slowly, deliberately crush him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven't had a bad dream like this for a while now.” LSP began, “so… that’s good I guess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh. Nnngh nnyes.” he lied. Because what else can you do when you care about someone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you ready to tell me or are you still being a wuss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab didn’t answer her question. He just muttered “I-I do not want toooo stay here..” and went to his window. He desperately yanked the curtain aside and fumbled with the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want that open?” She undid the clasp and opened it for him when much to her surprise Lemongrab shoved his head through the now open window and tried to climb out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP grabbed him before he could fall and as she did so his loose pajama shirt slipped down his shoulders and LSP blushed then felt embarrassed and ashamed- he was trying to jump out of a window and she was checking him out even at a time like this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do-Do not beee nnnnnggh alarmed…” Lemonrab wriggled out and pulled his noose like shirt collar back up, “I merely want to get on theeee royal roof.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why tho?” It was too dark to see his face clearly but she saw him roll his large white eyes in annoyance at that question, “I’m not stopping you- heck I’ll help you get up there,” she clarified, “I just wanna know why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am… stuffy.” he said curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the room is stuffy. That’s not how you use that word, stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm irrelevant how dare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay I get what you mean you want some fresh air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… yes some… air of theee fresh sort.” Lemongrab mumbled. “And Iiii can climb up myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right. No way can you and your skinny nerd arms can get on the roof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move aside.” Lemongrab stood on the window ledge and she nervously held her arms out to catch him when instead of falling he scuttled upwards like a long limbed yellow spider. He left a trail of shallow claw marks leading up the domed roof of the lemon castle, and she followed his markings up after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab was already sitting on the top of the roof, staring into the starry sky when she got up there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat together. The night air was weirdly cold like in her dream and the sight of the dark forest trees looming around the earldom with their promise of wild animals, thieves, and worst of all, insects made her nervous. The flickering lights of the watchmen appointed at the front gate made the shadows take different shapes so she could imagine any creature slowly crawling towards the castle- towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was suddenly very aware of all her exposed skin and she felt like there was something crawling on her. She rubbed at her arms to get rid of the sensation and shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you? Are you cold? May Iii fetch you a royal blanket?” he offered. Lemongrab still felt guilty about waking her up in the middle of the night and if there was anything he could do to make it up to her he’d do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m</span>
  <em>
    <span> fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she snapped, “Are you feeling better now? Can you talk about it so we can lumping go inside?” The longer she stayed out here the more anxious she felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well... I-Iiiii suppooose…” LSP hadn’t ever been angry with him like that before. He must have deeply upset her. She must be so tired of him. “I must confront myyy subconscious fears in theee waking world to truly vanquish my mmmm demons. But…” Lemongrab drew his knees up to his chest inside his oversized pajama shirt so that the tops of his yellow knees were poking out of the neck hole, “I do not want to...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna do that thing where I try to guess and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no…That will not beeee necesary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I’m kinda like waiting over here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it is… it is nothing serious. Nothing tooo worry about. You may go back inside, I simply need to sit here with no walls around me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I feel kinda bad just ditching you and you said something about there being something nasty going on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no. I am… quite acceptable.” Lemongrab forced a smile, “Please return toooo your bed chamber.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to see he was doing better. Maybe this was like, a relapse thing and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting better? He wasn’t having so many nightmares and he’d moved on from feeling like he was a monster. He probably hadn’t had the nightmare about the first two earls again. That was also reassuring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is this a new dream then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No... Last nightmare I had was the same. It must be a recurring dream…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP was about to nod when she remembered something, “I thought the last nightmare you had was about lemonhope?” that had been a week ago. If he’d had some other nightmares since then that meant… “Are you lumping lying to me?” LSP asked darkly. Lemongrab’s guilty silence said everything. “Did you have some other nasty dream jazz and not lumping tell me? Come on, Lemongrab I'm… I’m freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>offended.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnnngh… Mind your own business…” Lemongrab muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn't hide this stuff from me!” LSP snapped, “You think you're sooo sneaky but I’m super smart so I’m gonna figure everything out. Also what do you think you’re doing, stupid! You shouldn’t be by yourself when this stuff happens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just do not want to worry you… I wake you with my screaming. I endanger your health, I tire you… I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” Lemongrab said in an agonised voice, “I am a burden when I am supposed to help you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well obviously you’re supposed to help me- this is a relationship and we’re like wolves in the forest. When one of them gets hurt they like, lick its wounds and stuff. Not that I’m gonna lick you or anything unless you’re into that.” Lemongrab looked confused, “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that we’re supposed to help each other! And we both matter! Like… every wolf has its own job and matters to the pack and we’re both important. And that means you have to let me help you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” he interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No butts! Butts are for pooping!” she said with finality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I despise feeling like I am useless.” he said anyway, “I am theee earl and I am… I am supposed to be strong! But instead I’m weak and soft… softer than an old cheese cracker… I am a failure!” Lemongrab spat bitterly and hugged himself tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP discretely rolled her eyes. This again. And here she’d hoped he was getting better… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though immediately after thinking that she felt bad. He was going through a lot and as hard as it was for her it was even harder for him. “You know if anyone other than you said that about you I’d put a brick through their window? Like… that’s my boyfriend you’re badmouthing! Be nicer to yourself!” she tried to comfort him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran a hand over her exasperated face. “And… and you’re really nice and sour and like…” it was hard to focus out here where she felt exposed but she carried on, “and anyway I live in your house and eat your food FOR FREE and most people would not be as nice as you are about that, but for some reason you think you're the one who's being demanding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab still wouldn’t look at her so she gently turned him to face her and said softly. “Sure you have some funky stuff going on in your stupid brain that can’t give you a break but there’s lots of good stuff about you that’s worth sticking around for- even if I get a few sleepless nights.” as she said that Lemongrab noticed a change in her expression, “Plus it’s not like I was gonna get my beauty sleep tonight anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab put his hand over hers and asked. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can you not sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh I dunno. It’s not important. What matters is that you’re scared and I need to sort you out. Now that you feel better, you should tell me about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab smiled and shuffled closer so he could lean on her slightly. LSP wrapped an arm around him on instinct and pulled him close. Having him near her like that made her feel a little better and she buried her face in his warm shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of peace that Lemongrab eventually broke, “It was about… the stomach.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had a nightmare about indigestion? Of all things? No offense but that’s not very scary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Prinzessin I dreamt not of indigestion, or any other stomach ailment, but of the dark body that was my prison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh…” LSP had got so caught up she forgot about the whole cannibalism thing his predecessors had going on, “Okay. That sounds rough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not rough. It was soft and squishy and slippery and slimy- covered with grease all over. There was rotting food all around me, squishy mashed carrots on my hands and birthday cake to sit on. The stomach moved and each time he breathed out it would tighten around me like a fist. There was no light that could pass through his lemonrind skin- only darkness. Only the beating of his lemon heart, only me. Onlyyy onee…” Lemongrab had been unknowingly squeezing her tighter and tighter as he confided in her, like she was the only thing holding him together, “The only way out was through his mouth and he made sure he kept that closed...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Right. Ouch.” LSP really had no idea what to say to any of that, “That’s freaking horrifying. You… know you’re safe now though right?” she said and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Now I am safe…” Lemongrab repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay that’s good. Do you wanna… talk more about it?” She felt Lemongrab nod and he continued: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my dream I was walking down a corridor going tooo myyy room. Then it got ngh smaller and smaller, till Iii was crawling. I could not go back I could only go forwards. I crawled and I crawled till finally I saw a light. I slithered towards it and there was aaaan exiit... The hole was sticky and wet and… sharp.” Lemongrab shuddered, “I slithered out to fall on aaa plate. When I looked at the rest of the table Iii saw that it was a diplomatic dinner- all important lemon subjects were in attendance and so were Ooo’s leaders. I spied my lemon chancellors and a princess, Finn was there too. And um, the main character from Heat Signature was also there for some reason- I still don’t understand that film.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an action comedy it’s not supposed to make a whole lot of sense- it’s the rule of cool, and stuff like that. You’re meant to like… suspend your belief in reality and just enjoy it. It’s meant to be silly, you silly.” LSP explained for the tenth time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Lemongrab replied, “The next time weee attend the cinema as a couple I chose the film.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine we’ll watch whatever boring documentary or black and white… thing you wanna see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab pouted. “My favourite films are not boring…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah anyway you were telling about the dinner from hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes! Then… mmmgnnngh… um… Then, my attention was turned to the salt being sprinkled on me. I glanced upwards and saw the first earl, sprinkling me with seasoning and about to bite me. He started pouring… garnishes on me- they smelled really gross! They were all slimy and greasy! And then he tried to get me with his fork.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This dream sounded absurdly funny in a horrifying and surreal kind of way. If it was anyone else she probably would’ve laughed but Lemongrab was clearly really shaken up. “And then what?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab gave her a loving squeeze and said right into her ear. “And then I felt something soft hold me and I woke up.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP forgot all about bugs and nightmares for a moment and blushed bright maroon. “Aw s-stooop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab chuckled at how flustered she was and stroked her head. It was true, he was safe now. And no matter how scary his nightmares or flashbacks or panic attacks were LSP would always be waiting for him on the other side. So long as she was with him everything would be okay. Maybe even acceptable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am ready to go back inside now.” Lemongrab said and LSP brightened. She let him crawl back down to his window and quickly floated into the room after him, not wanting to be left alone outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP slammed the window shut with more force than necessary and fumbled with the lock as she tried to shut it as fast as possible. She checked to make sure there weren’t any cracks big enough for a bug to squeeze through and only then did she feel slightly safer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she turned around Lemongrab had already crawled back into his bed. He pulled part of the blanket aside and gestured for her to get in with him. LSP gladly flopped down next to him. She didn’t feel like sleeping alone after her own nightmare so she relished in the warmth and weight of him beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP hadn’t closed the curtain and now that her eyes had accustomed to the dark she could see his face clearly. Lemongrab’s white eyes were looking at her softly and there was a tired smile on his face. She stroked his cheek and noticed something else. There was a line cutting across the top of his right cheek. She went to trace his scar but Lemongrab pushed her hand away and covered his face self consciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not… like the scarring…” he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but it's sooo pretty.” she reassured him, “Makes you look really rugged- Like a hot bad boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab thought for a moment and then slowly took his hands away. There were three scars all meeting just under his nose, with one of them going through his mouth so her fingers brushed his lips as she traced them. It felt nice. And no one had ever told Lemongrab that he was pretty before. He hadn’t thought anyone ever would- he wasn’t beautiful like his mother, or cute like the other candy people. His nose was too long and his teeth were too sharp, but none of that mattered to LSP, so he supposed his scars didn’t matter either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She touched the scar at the side of his neck and Lemongrab had an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem quite... Fond of my scars. I… can show you more. I have an interesting shaped patch on my back. If you'd like to see it. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I'd like to see it.” LSP said with a smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab shuffled under the covers as he removed his ridiculously baggy hand me down. LSP had seen Lemongrab shirtless before but it still made her heart race and her stomach fill with butterflies every time she did, and this time was no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab rolled over so the moonlight lit up his back and illuminated a criss crossing network of scars and patched skin that she ached to touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's the one near my shoulder.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one like a lightning bolt?” she ran her finger around a patch of zigzaging scars. The texture was slightly bumpier than the rest of his skin and it was warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I see you think so too!” Lemongrab said happily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> interesting.” she told him, “Also- if you go down a bit here then it kinda looks like a cobweb. Pretty cool.” She poked an interlocking web of scars in the centre and he snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that tickles!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh are you ticklish?” LSP asked evilly and Lemongrab wished he could take back what he’d said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” he insisted quickly, “No I'm not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” LSP asked as she slid her hands over his back, earning a shiver from the earl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not! I am not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okaaay if you say so…” LSP waited for Lemongrab to let his guard down before snaking her arms around him and attacking him with tickles right in the stomach. He thrashed around trying to get her off while shrieking at her and they rolled around as he tried to break free. But LSP wanted to get back to seeing more of his cool scars so she stopped once she was satisfied with the damage she’d inflicted on the breathlessly laughing lemon.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also some of the patches on your back and arms are different colours. Why's that?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Lemongrab stretched out and examined one of his arms, “Iii assume because thee second earl spent so long in the dark he lost his mm pigmentation, while his brother remained yellow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay.” She poked one of the yellower patches on his elbow, “so this is the first earl then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes that is correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this one iiiss…” She traced her fingers over the scar that cut across his upper arm and stroked up to rest her hand on his shoulder, “I'm gonna say... The second earl, it's a tiny bit lighter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you have quite an eye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your tummy…” She tickled him again and he swatted at her hand while giggling. She traced her hand up and down the big stitch going down his abdomen, “I'm going to guess and say that the uhh... The right is Lemongrab one and the left is Lemongrab two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very close, but it is the other way around. Do my other arm.” He eagerly rolled over and flopped his right arm over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a scar that goes around your wrist.” She traced the curve with her thumb while holding his hand. “That's interesting. Hmmm... It looks like... The same colour and-” she lovingly stroked his whole arm, “the same texture as the rest of your arm so I'm going to say that it's from the same person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as it's a really bright yellow I think it's the first earl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I remember that mother tried to squeeze some of the fat out of my arm so it'd be easier for me to return to my usual shape.” He said conversationally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP made a face. “She squeezed it out? Gross…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross indeed. It was disgusting. She hqd started sewing meee back together by then so I was somewhat conscious.” Lemongrab huffed, “She did it right in front of me. Unacceptable behaviour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP traced her hands down his body and held him while she thought. “Is it okay if I ask you something?” she asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The squeezing? It wasn't attached so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP shook her head. “No I mean getting sewed back together. If it was me I'd have screamed and hated it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I hated it. The explosion had fried my nervous system completely so I did not feel anyyy pain as such, but it was... Mgh... Uncomfortable.” Lemongrab grimaced, “The pain came later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you poor thing.” LSP pulled him in for a hug and rested his head on her stomach, cradling it, “Poor little lemon did it hurt?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm... Searing pain while the flesh rejoined and came together with the burning of two suns colliding- two sons, now one.” Lemongrab mumbled in his usual cryptic way but LSP understood enough to understand that her Lemongrab had been in pain and that broke her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was worth it though.” she told him while stroking his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What doo yoouu mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I get it was like... Horrible and unacceptable or whatever but now you're here and you're like... My best friend and... And more than a friend... So I think things ended out okay in the end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes... Yes you are right. Things are... most acceptable now. And you most of all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop you're going to make me blush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab smiled but then his smile faded. LSP did a lot more for him than she seemed to realise and it wasn’t fair. “But LSP… I have been thinking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not right for you alone to carry the burden of comforting me. And… and I have not been getting better.” he admitted guiltily. A nightmare every night except for nights like this where she calmed him down and they slept together was hardly healthy. It had been so long he’d almost forgotten what it was like to sleep without fear. And if it was just him he might have suffered in silence but what LSP had said was right: they were a team. And if he was hurting she was hurting, and if she was hurting he had to do something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if his experiences of medicine hadn’t been the greatest... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go to the candy kingdom hospital tomorrow. See if they can do anything foooor me.” Lemongrab mumbled. A memory of one of Bubblegum’s experiments crept into his mind but he shut it out. If he didn’t block this stuff out it would develop into another bad dream for sure. But it was because of that fear that he needed her to go with him, “I-I say we because… I assume that you will... accompany meee…?” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m coming too, dummy.” LSP said, “did you forget that I’m like, in lumping love with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I love you too.” Lemongrab gave the stomach he was lying on a kiss, “I am going to go to sleep now. You are a charming bed fellow, goodnight. How dare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he felt before falling asleep was her patting his head and the last thing he heard was her wishing him; “Sweet dreams.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hospital part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's no nightmares in this chapter and on the whole it's pretty chill, the only cws for this are that I consider the game Explore the dungeon because idk to be at least partially cannon. And in this game it's revealed that pb nonconsensually experimented on the lemongrabs and essentially tortured them, which isn't... very surprising given what she can sometimes be like. </p><p>And Lemongrab dwells on this a bit and also talks a bit about growing up under surveillance but there's nothing graphic depicted, only mentions of things. Though if the idea of a parent taking advantage of their child is something triggering for ppl do be mindful as that's gonna be an important part of this story going forwards.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lemongrab woke up first and groggily sat up with a “Nnngh good morning… how dare yoouu...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d fallen asleep with his head flopped on LSP’s stomach like a pillow so she frowned in her sleep when she felt his comforting weight be removed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning sunshine was streaming through the window so LSP was lit with a gentle glow that made her peacefully sleeping face even more beautiful- Lemongrab could’ve happily sat there for hours just watching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first Lemongrab had gone through a phase where he watched people sleep that Lemongrab regarded with a lot of uncomfortable feelings. Especially now that he knew just how vulnerable sleep made you. Being with someone while you slept was so intimate and special- letting them watch over you and keep you safe, like he was now. He supposed he could understand why his predecessor had wanted something like that, even if he went about it in the wrong way. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone wanted him around while they were awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was another thing… Lemongrab had been aware of the Princess’ cameras for pretty much all his life- he knew she was always watching him and always judging him. Growing up under a surveillance camera’s lens did things to people. It certainly changed the way they viewed privacy for one. He still had paranoia about being watched even now. And now he was going back there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab would have loved to just sit with her in the peace and quiet but sooner or later they had to leave. He gently shook her awake and she groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP pulled the covers up over her head and mumbled “Five more minutes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nngh fine. But I am going tooo get dressed.” Lemongrab got up, stretched, yawned so hard he unhinged his jaw and looked absolutely terrifying and started getting dressed. He put on his vest, trousers and pulled on his usual mismatched socks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lemongrab you’re wearing mismatched socks.” LSP muttered with her head poking out of the covers she’d wrapped around herself, “you’re meant to wear either two white socks or two black socks you silly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wear them like this deeeliiiberatelyyy… mm… one black sock for my first predecessor,” Lemongrab pointed at his foot, “and one white for the second.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just wear grey socks if you’re doing it like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is theeee fun in that?” Lemongrab asked, “besides, if you are sufficiently awake to insult my socks, you are sufficiently awake to get up.” He pulled the blanket off and LSP hissed but begrudgingly got up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged his jacket on, “The Candy Kingdom psychiatric hospital is not a place I have been tooo since theee explosion. I was taken there for tests about my psyche… the Princess was curious about whether I could form my own singular mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab remembered the constant questions about things he couldn’t answer. The medications he was used to test, the brain scans and the constantly watching doctors. It had felt like every corner of his mind was being prodded and examined under a microscope. And the Princess was the ever watching eye at the centre of it all. Watching him stumble on her screens as he learned how to walk again. Watching him thrash about in his nightmares but never going to comfort him, just making a scientific note and giving him more pills. And now he was going back there… maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP was looking at him with concern. He didn’t want to worry her and even though he was sure she’d be completely understanding... after having so much of his saddest and most personal memories examined by people he didn’t trust, and after having so much of his life exposed, being able to keep some things secret felt good. Like he was in control again. Or not again, but in control for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I... well, it was a long time ago.” he said dismissively. He could tell her about it on his own terms later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP reached out to stroked her hands down his chest comfortingly and did his jacket buttons up for him. “Are you nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnngh noo… yess… maybeee… none of your business…” Lemongrab muttered as he put his belt on, “anyway what time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno…” LSP rubbed her eyes, “eight o clock or something lame like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noo it is breakfast time!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab and LSP had formed something of a routine over the past few months they’d been living together- Lemongrab woke up at the crack of dawn and went to get LSP later when she woke up at noon, so it was rare for them to have breakfast together. And when they got the chance to it was strangely nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP had cereal and Lemongrab also had what he insisted was cereal. Though all he did was put two lemons in a bowl, douse them with lemon juice and then put the whole bowl in his mouth and swallow it whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The candy kingdom’s kinda far…” LSP said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take my pegasus-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nngh I dunno, I don’t wanna tire out your horse. Also, like, not to flex but my parents bought me a car for my coronation and it’s literally parked, like, right outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab glanced at her across the table. “You wish to use the automobile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSPspat out her milk and laughed at him. “Automobile???</span>
  <em>
    <span> Automobiiiile???</span>
  </em>
  <span> What are you an old man?” Lemongrab scowled at her, “and yeah I was thinking we should take the auto- the automo…” she snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab didn’t actually know how to drive a car. In fact he’d never even been in a car so he was fascinated by everything in it as soon as he sat in the passenger seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” He pointed at the cherry shaped air freshener while LSP tried to concentrate on starting the car and reversing, “aaa religious symbol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. Look I’m trying to concentra-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And thiiiis?” Lemongrab gestured at the accelerator lever and nearly grabbed it, causing LSP to almost have a heart attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lemongrab no don’t touch that! Look, no offense, but if you pull that we might die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah I see… self destruct lever. Important feature foor all militaryyy equipment.” Lemongrab nodded solemnly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP rolled her eyes. “No stupid, if you touch that we’ll probably like, go off the road and get impaled on a tree branch or some lump. Look I love you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Lemongrab said sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> just sit and look out of the window. And be quiet. Thank you baby.” LSP said in exasperation but Lemongrab had learned how to wind the window down and wasn’t listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know about this?” He asked excitedly, “you press a button and-” LSP groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Lemongrab love of my life,” LSP said through gritted teeth, “I know. How. A. Car. Window. Works.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab stuck his head out of the window like a dog and LSP yanked him back in before he fell out or caught a bird in his mouth, or something. It was always something new with this lemon. She closed the window. “PLEASE behave yoself… thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she focused on not crashing the car Lemongrab pressed his nose against the window. He intently watched the lemon castle fade away into the distance as trees and bushes and various Ooo landmarks rushed by. Things were going past so fast but he was sitting so still- it was nothing like going on the camel, or the pegasus. It was a surreal experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for some reason it was soothing. The gentle motion of the car and the strange feeling of being in one place while hurtling forwards made him rather sleepy. He’d only gotten a few hours of sleep last night so he decided that on the way back, he’d try to have a nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You cannot do THAT on a camel,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lemongrab thought smugly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am rather enjoying this automobile thing- or cars as LSP calls them. Perhaps I shall arrange some driving lessons for my royal self.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the yellow of the earldom faded to the green of the grasslands. And then that faded to the unmistakable pink of the Candy Kingdom. Lemongrab’s throat tightened and a knot formed in his stomach, growing tighter and tighter as they drove deeper and deeper into his mother’s domain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately the hospital was on the outskirts of the kingdom. They could nip in, stay for a bit, and they leave without anyone noticing. Or so he hoped. It was still fairly early in the morning so only a few candy people were out and about, so maybe he could even avoid being seen. And his mother wouldn’t find out he’d been here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she did find out then Lemongrab didn’t know what she would do. He’d heard she was trying to make amends- she’d shut off all the surveillance cameras, let rattleballs live freely, and let the candy people do jobs outside the functions they were meant for.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she’d never once approached him to make amends. And as they drove under the tower Goliad and Stormo were sat on Lemongrab couldn’t help but notice that she hadn’t made amends with them either. Her new found sympathy for her creations clearly didn’t extend to her failed ones. But Lemongrab was used to that. It did mean that he’d have to be careful she didn’t find out about his nightmares. If she found out he’d been… having problems she’d get curious about him again. And her curiosity had only ever hurt him in the past.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP tried to park the car with great difficulty, nearly knocking over a trash can while Lemongrab peeked through the window at the hospital. He hadn’t been there in several years but it still looked the same. It was an… unpleasant reminder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually LSP successfully rammed the car into a parking space. “Come on, let's go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab didn’t move from his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good? Something I should know?” Lemongrab didn’t say anything and LSP sighed, “look I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am just… not good with places like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither. But hey, it’s better being out of place together than out of place alone right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemongrab nodded. “Yes. Right. Toooogether…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LSP held out her hand and he took it. She gave him a reassuring squeeze and he felt a little bit better. Whatever happened, LSP would be there. He wasn’t a delirious half made Frankenstein anymore, and he wasn’t alone anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m stronger than I was. They can’t force me into a stomach or a lab now.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lemongrab reassured himself as he gripped LSP’s hand, looking up at the hospital entrance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am going to fix what they broke- I am going to get better.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>